Mickey Webb
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__Michael “Mickey” Webb grew up on a council estate in Romford, Essex. He had a difficult childhood due to his parents’ often violent rows. After leaving school he joined the police and quickly moved into CID, where he planned to make Sergeant. Mickey transferred to Sun Hill from Porter's Avenue police station near Dagenham as a cocky and ambitious 25-year-old following Rod Skase's departure. Whilst good at his job he was more interested in getting results than in helping others and often rubbed his colleagues up the wrong way. On his first night shift at Sun Hill he single-handedly went after a dangerous escaped prisoner spotted in the area and clashed with June Ackland over his methods. Don Beech Scandal Following the Don Beech Scandal, Mickey was one of the four surviving CID officers, along with DCI Jack Meadows and fellow DCs Duncan Lennox and Danny Glaze. Mickey was immediately attracted to new colleague DC Kate Spears, and they had a one-night-stand, after which Kate made it clear that she wasn't interested in a relationship. Britanniamania One of Mickey's biggest cases was going undercover with a gang of football hooligans, which led to him being badly beaten. He formed a close bond with one of the gang members, and told him a childhood story about his (step)father's violence towards him and his mother, which he insisted was true even after it was revealed that he was a police officer, and he tried to save him from prison, but his friend ended up being killed by another gang member, and due to a delay in sending in SO19. Mickey blamed Superintendent Tom Chandler for this. Sun Hill Fire 2002 and Tom Chandler's Downfall Mickey hated Chandler even more when he discovered he was having an affair with Kate. Mickey was present when Chief Inspector Derek Conway was killed by a petrol bomb, and was very shaken by this, as well as angry that the bomb had been intended for Chandler who was in bed with Kate at the time. Kate threatened to blow their affair and cost Chandler his job, but she was untimely killed in the fire at Sun Hill. Mickey was devastated, so he and DCI Jack Meadows banded together to bring Chandler down once and for all. Together, they uncovered his role in the rape of a girl back in his Hendon days. Backed into a corner, Chandler ultimately took his own life. Raped by Delaney; transfer to MIT Mickey and Jack became very close after the Chandler affair and Jack often turned to Mickey when he needed an officer who was willing to break the rules for him. When Mickey's mother Rita Marshall was killed in a hit-and-run, Jack attended the funeral with Mickey. When Mickey discovered that Jack was having a relationship with prostitute Rachel Heath, he became obsessed with breaking them up and Jack was angry at Mickey's interference, especially after Mickey inadvertently let slip that Jack's estranged wife Laura had been raped. Jack lashed out at Mickey verbally telling him that he wasn't his father and his personal life was none of Mickey's business. Trying to make amends with Jack, Mickey arrested Martin Delaney, a punter who was giving Rachel hassle. Delaney was accidentally released and attacked Rachel, putting her in hospital. Jack blamed Mickey for this. Mickey then went after Delaney himself, but after luring him into a warehouse Delaney knocked out Mickey with a shovel, tied him up and raped him. Mickey was discovered by his friend Sergeant Dale Smith, who was sworn to secrecy. After seeing Smithy talking to sexual offences specialist DS Ramani De Costa, Mickey wrongly assumed that he had told her about him and they had a fight which was broken up by Jack. Mickey then went missing for a few hours while Smithy told Jack what had happened with Delaney. Jack then found Mickey at his mother's grave, where Mickey told him what had happened, and broke down in Jack's arms. Mickey then conducted his own investigation into Delaney and discovered that Delaney had been raped himself in prison. By following Delaney's rapist Mickey tracked Delaney down, beat him up and arrested him, but Delaney then humiliated Mickey by confessing to the rape in front of Mickey's colleagues. After this Mickey finally made an official statement to Jack about the assault but was unable to face the rest of his colleagues and got a transfer to the Murder Investigation Team after a recommendation from Jack. MIT and NCS Mickey made a series of guest appearances following his departure, the first being the live episode a few weeks after his departure in which it was revealed that Mickey now worked for MIT. Mickey returned again for Rachel Heath's trial for assault in 2004, and was disgusted to learn that Rachel was pregnant with Jack's baby, and that Jack was planning to reveal their affair to keep her out of prison. After having words with Rachel, Mickey persuaded her to plead guilty and she also told Jack that he wasn't the baby's father. Mickey's most prominent return came in 2005 when he returned as a Detective Sergeant in the National Crime Squad with evidence of DI Neil Manson's corruption. Jack was convinced that someone in the NCS was setting Manson up and suspected Mickey when he refused to reveal his sources. They had an argument in which Mickey told Jack that no one called him Mickey any more as he was going by his birth name Michael. It later transpired that Manson and Mickey were both innocent of corruption, and that Mickey's fiancée, colleague Liz Garrett was actually the bent cop. After this Mickey was advised to take a break from the force, where he went into a downward spiral. Return When Martin Delaney escaped from prison, Jack tracked down Mickey and sought his assistance in helping to re-capture him. It was thought that Delaney had broken out to take revenge on Mickey, however it turned out that he was looking to move the body of his old cell mate who had watched him being raped whilst in prison the first time. Mickey managed to get Delaney arrested for murder, however for not having informed NCS that he was working at Sun Hill while on leave, he was reprimanded and demoted back to his old rank of DC. Feeling unable to return to NCS, Mickey accepted Jack's offer of his old job back at Sun Hill. After returning to Sun Hill, Mickey built up a strong working relationship with his CID colleagues and especially DC Zain Nadir, whom he assisted in proving the innocence of Smithy when he was framed for murder. However, Mickey continued to struggle with his rape ordeal of three years earlier when a journalist questioned him on his past, and he began drinking heavily and having many one-night stands. After one drunken encounter led to Mickey being accused of rape he began to clean up his act, and rekindled his relationship with his estranged girlfriend, Mia Perry. However, they split up once again when she slept with Superintendent John Heaton, to whom Mickey gave a well deserved punch. Jack talked round his senior officer into not firing his protege. Mickey stayed at Sun Hill and was one of the final 19 members of cast in Respect: Part 2. Note: In Back From The Brink (2007) Mickey claims he is 29, however in Protect and Survive (2000) he is 25. It is likely he lied in 2007 and was actually 32 not 29, making him 35 when the show ended in 2010. In 2020, Chris was interviewed alongside his co-star Sally Rogers for a three-part The Bill Podcast to promote Chris starring in Sally's play The Still Room Service Record * 2000 - Arrives to replace DC Rod Skase. * 2003 - Transfers to MIT. * Some point prior to 2005 - Transfered and promoted to a DS with the National Crime Squad. * 2005 - Demoted and Transferred back to Sun Hill. Family and Relationships Family * Mother: Rita Marshall (deceased) Relationships * Good friends with DCI Jack Meadows, DC Duncan Lennox, Insp. Dale Smith and Sergeant Jo Masters ''' Major Storylines # '''2000 - Don Beech Scandal # 2001 - Undercover with football hooligans (Britanniamania) # 2002 - Sun Hill Fire # 2003 - Kidnapped by Ron Gregory # 2003 - Assault by Martin Delaney # 2005 - Suspected of corruption # 2005 - Helps to recapture Martin Delaney # 2006 - Accused of rape # 2009 - Undercover on the streets # 2010 - Respect Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Detective Sergeants Category:Sergeants Category:Promoted Officers Category:Demoted Officers